


The Betting Pool

by kailogan



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Bets & Wagers, Clothes Sharing, Everyone is kinda gay, Fake/Pretend Relationship, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Mentions of Sex, Romantic Tension, Underage Drinking, cursing, groupchats, hyuck is gay and oblivious, mark is gay and suffering, tbh this is soft, this is cracky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-23 03:42:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14323812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kailogan/pseuds/kailogan
Summary: Donghyuck wants to get revenge on Chenle for ruining his upcoming prank. During his search through Chenle's phone however, he discovers that the other members of NCT have a bet based on when he and Mark will start dating. Which is ridiculous because Donghyuck found Mark about as romantically attractive as a dead fish. Or, so he thought.Alternatively, Donghyuck always gets what he wants.





	The Betting Pool

**Author's Note:**

> just so theres no confusion the kakao handles are 
> 
> MotherToMany - Doyoung  
> TenoutofTen - Ten  
> JohnnyBoy- Johnny  
> Luxiekei- Lucas  
> REN- Renjun  
> Jen- Jeno  
> MightyMaknae- Jisung  
> TY- Taeyong  
> Jaehyunnie- Jaehyun  
> Taeil- Taeil  
> winwiniscute- Yuta

Donghyuck found out about the whole thing almost by accident (at least, if you could call the deliberate act of snooping through another’s possessions accidental). 

The troublemaker was on a mission. He’d realised that Chenle had been getting a little big for his boots, the chinese boy always seeming to beat him to a prank (although Donghyuck suspected this had a great deal to do with his new partner in crime, Yukei). Just last week the two of them had been secretly pinning clothes hooks to the members during rehearsals. 

Donghyuck had been planning something similar involving post-it notes, his idea now ruined by everyone being on high alert to sabotage, sensitive to even the lightest touch. Donghyuck sighed, the hours he had spent brainstorming what to write on Mark’s now utterly wasted. 

So, he needed to put Chenle back in his place. To get his revenge and reaffirm his status as his group’s resident prankster. 

His plan required him to have substantial information concerning the younger boy, for motivation purposes of course. Donghyuck was not above blackmail. 

That was what had led him to snooping through Chenle’s phone whilst the younger was in the bathroom. In case you are already judging him for this invasion of privacy, it’s worth knowing that stealing and looking through one another’s phones wasn’t an unusual practise within Dream’s dorm. Ever since _The Great Phone Wars of 2016_ , privacy for the younger members of NCT had become a thing of the past. You might still wonder how Donhyuck knew Chenle’s passcode. If asked, the singer would simply say ‘I have my ways’ and wink dramatically. He was nothing if not theatrical. 

He was just about to open the photo library when a Kakao notification lit the top of the phone’s screen. It was for a group chat titled _The Betting Pool,_ the message coming from Doyoung and beginning with ‘I can’t believe mark is really…’. Donghyuck forgot his original intention in a flash, clicking on the box quickly. 

When the chat opened, Donghyuck scrolled upwards. He saw the user IDs of many of his members and frowned. Why wasn’t he in this chat? Going back, Donghyuck read through the rest of Doyoung’s message. 

**MotherToMany:** I can’t believe mark is really watching a haechan fancam like how whipped???

A reply popped in before Donghyck could even register the words. 

**TenoutofTen:** haha you bitches are fucked, there is no way they aren't smacking face before the end of the month 

Donghyuck’s brain was scattered, the little mouse in its wheel was working double time to process all this information. 

**TenoutofTen:** im winning this goddamn bet 

Bet? What were they talking about? Who was going to smacking face? Donghyuck scrolled up through the messages eagerly. He couldn’t believe there was spicy gossip that he hadn’t been clued it on! 

The group hadn’t existed for that long, as Donghyuck soon came to the top of the messages and began to read. 

**MotherToMany:** alright kids 

**MotherToMany:** finally setting up the chat so lets formalise our bets and get this show on the road

**MotherToMany:** as of now the winnings are 50,000 won 

Donghyuck was pissed. 50,000 won? Why hadn’t be been informed about this bet? And what did it have to do with Mark smacking face with someone? 

**Luxiekei:** y'all already know i love romance and i believe in our boys, put me down for within the next two months 

**REN:** ur deluded i’ve been watching them pine for years 

**REN:** you can go ahead and put my bet down as not until they are in their goddamn thirties 

**Jen:** im with renjunnie on this, there is no way they are getting together until our contracts are long over and taeyongie hyung’s hair has actually turned grey

Haha, burn.

**TY:** Hey!

**TenoutofTen:** u are all pessimists 

**TenoutofTen:** i support gay love so i say they'll sort it out within one month 

**TenoutofTen:** you gotta keep the faith 

**JohnnyBoy:** what are we betting on? 

**MotherToMany:** when mark and donghyuckie finally realise they wanna bone 

What the fuck? 

**TY:** stop sexualising my sons 

So, Donghyuck read on. On his travels he discovered three weeks worth of speculation surrounding wether or not he and one, Mark Lee, were going to bump their uglies any time soon. It struck him immediately, that not a single one of the members thought that his heart didn’t get a huge hard on around his hyung. There was myriad of disagreement considering the time frame of the future of their epic love, but no one doubted it would happen one day. 

Donghyuck scoffed at the idiocy of his members. As if he would ever be interested in someone like Mark? The boy was so shy and awkward, eager and reserved all at once. Not to mention his questionable fashion choices (old, baggy adidas track suits might be okay as bottom of the barrel work out clothes but Donghyuck didn’t go for boys who wore that kinda shit to public events). 

In all honesty, he felt a little offended that his taste in men was being disrespected like this. 

He was about to message the chat, give them all a piece of his (gay and offended) mind, when the idea struck him. 

There was money on the table. Money that relied on his and Mark’s actions. Money that Donghyuck could win, if he just got Mark on board with the idea. 

Admittedly, getting the boring (and prudish) Mark Lee to date him as a part of prank/revenge plan, wasn’t going to be easy. Donghyuck wasn’t worried, though. After years of friendship (and an innumerable number of pranks and terrible decisions), Donghyuck had convincing Mark to go along with his crazy ideas down to a strict silence. 

Donghyuck was glad, two minutes later, that Chenle had taken so long in the bathroom. This was going to be fun. 

**(dreaming)**

Step one to ‘Getting Lee Minhyung to do Exactly What I Want’ was to take it slow. It was a little like fishing, patience was key. Just throw the bait and let it sit.  

“Hey, hyung, you want to hear something crazy?” Donghyuck said, overly-emphasing the last word in such a way that he knew Mark found so irritatingly over-the-top, that the older couldn’t possibly ignore him. 

“Mmm?” he hummed, looking over some lyrics he was working on and refusing to meet Donghyuck’s eyes. 

This whole thing wasn’t new to either of them. Mark knew a hook when he saw one and wasn’t going to bite easily. His body language was closed off and he looked like he was internally chanting ‘don’t get pulled in this time, you stupid, stupid guppy’. 

“Soooooo,” Donghyuck drawled, settling into the sofa next to Mark and throwing an arm round his shoulder. “I was looking through Chenle’s phone and-“

“You were what?” he said, fearfully. There’s the first tug. Donghyuck couldn’t help but smirk. It really was just too easy. He was clearly still scarred from when Jaemin had found his (very embarrassing) childhood photos on his camera roll. The first phone war had taken many victims and Mark was surely not eager for a repeat performance. 

“It doesn’t matter why,” he waved his hand dismissively, ignoring Mark’s terrified expression. “The point is that in my search I found out that the members have a bet about us,” Donghyuck explained. 

This was the most complicated part. He had to reel him in, keeping Mark from escaping by making sure that leaving the water would sound appealing, rather than deathly. 

“Yeah?” he asked, very tentatively. Mark was curious already and Donghuck rejoiced at the breakthrough. 

“Yeah! They’ve got 50,000 won riding on us! So, I was thinking we could one up them as revenge and win it for ourselves,” Donghyuck posited, seeing Mark’s eyes widen at the number. He was tempted. It wasn’t that Mark cared about money (he got more than his fair share in royalties and working in three groups simultaneously had its benefits) but he did have a notable competitive streak. 

“What did they bet on?” Mark asked, putting down his notepad turning to face Donghyuck fully. He cursed himself at the victorious glint he saw in the younger’s eyes. 

“Oh, nothing we couldn’t fake,” Donghyuck said with a wink, smirk widening into his signature shit-eating grin. 

Mark was so fucked. 

**(dreaming)**

“I’m not doing this.” 

Mark was blushing a dark shade of pink and scowling at Donghyuck. He looked ridiculous, the sleeves of Donghyuck’s red jumper barely reaching half-way down Mark’s forearms. The singer didn’t understand why he was being so difficult. 

“I don’t think it looks that bad,” Donghyuck said, successfully containing the laughter threatening to bubble up from his chest. 

“Can’t you wear something of mine?” Mark asked, pulling the hoodie over his head (with great difficulty due to the tightness). 

“Me?” Donghyuck gasped, dramatically placing one hand over his chest and carefully crafting an expression of deep disgust. “You want me to wear your clothes?” He asked, incredulously. “I’d never live it down.” 

“What, you don’t like my clothes?” Mark looked down, frowning. He looked a little hurt by the statement and Donghyuck rolled his eyes. 

“Not everyone had that perfect face,” he explained, squeezing Mark’s face between his hands and feeling satisfied when the flush deepened at the touch. “We can’t just all throw on sportswear and look like we’ve stepped out of a comic, some of us have to cultivate an image,” he said sweetly, sweeping his hand over his shoulder as if to flip an imaginary wave of hair away from his face. 

“You’re literally wearing a sweatshirt and ripped jeans right now,” Mark pointed out. 

“They’re designer!” 

“Just give me something that fits me, at least,” Mark sighed, clearly tiring of the argument. He always gave up. Donghyuck couldn’t help but smile brazenly. 

It really was too easy. 

**(dreaming)**

“Isn’t that Haechan’s?” was the first thing out of Yuta’s mouth when Mark entered the room. 

The rapper ducked his head shyly as the other members of 127 turned toward him. He looked a picture of (incredibly adorable) embarrassment and Donghyuck congratulating himself for being the cause. 

“No,” Mark blushed, pressing past the japanese idol and into the practise room. He was wearing his usual black shorts and Donghyuck’s loose-fitted white t-shirt. The shirt was stylish, small words adorning the sleeve hems that signalled its designer affiliation. It was a recent favourite of Donghyuck’s and couldn’t possibly be mistaken for something Mark would buy for himself. 

“But…” Yuta trailed off, looking equally confused and excited. That man was like a moth to flame when he thought their might be drama approaching. Donghyuck liked to believe that he was informed but even he had to admit, if you wanted the tea on the NCT members, Yuta was your man. 

Looking around the room, Donghyuck could see the others eyeing Mark curiously and looking between the two youngest members in suspicion. Donghyuck met Jaehyun’s eyes and couldn’t help but wink knowingly at the elder, causing his eyebrows to shoot upwards. 

Taeyong started the practise but no one was very focussed. They all seemed a little distracted by Donhyuck’s wide smile and Mark’s red cheeks. 

**(dreaming)**

**MotherToMany:** so we all saw that right? 

**winwiniscute:** i can’t fucking believe it 

**Jaehyunnie:** that fucker looked so smug i felt like i was watching my daughter be taken to prom with the full knowledge the little shit would be taking her virginity in his car 

**Jaehyunnie:** he WINKED AT ME

**winwiniscute:** so mark is your daughter in this scenario? weird 

**Jaehyunnie:** shut up 

**REN:** guys what happened?? 

**MightyMaknae:** chenle won’t stop hitting me and asking what happened 

**winwiniscute:** fucking mark was wearing hyuck’s clothes to practise 

**TenoutofTen:** holy!!!!! does that mean i win?? 

**MotherToMany:** we still need more proof 

**Taeil:** more proof my ass, haechan was wearing the smirk of someone who had just received oral and nobody can convince me otherwise they are definitely together 

**JohnnyBoy:** omfg hyung go off 

**(dreaming)**

“How is this even going to work?” Mark groaned. “Won’t pretending we are together just get whoever bet closest the money?” 

“Oh, my sweet, sweet Mark,” Donghyuck cooed condescendingly, patting Mark’s hair and causing the elder yelp in annoyance. “All we have to do is convince them and once the whole bet story comes out, we reveal that we knew and were playing them, deceiving them, tricking them into our perfect trap,” he explained grandiosely, rubbing his hands together like a stereotypical comic-book villain. “So no one wins the bet and they end up giving us the money as recognition for how well we outsmarted them.” 

“I…that doesn’t make any sense, why would-“ Mark stuttered, face burning red when Donghyuck shushed him, pressing a finger against his lips. 

“Hush now, I know you frail mind cannot understand the genius of this plan but…” Mark didn’t hear the rest of Donghyuck’s speech, jerking away from the singer and stalking out of the room. 

He was wearing a pair of Donghyuck’s pre-ripped, blue jeans and Donghyuck admired the way they clung to Mark’s thighs as the rapper slammed the door, muttering about the ‘indignities he way made to endure’. Mark tended to use a lot of complicated, english words when he was annoyed. Donghyuck smiled at the thought. His hyung could be cute at times. 

**(dreaming)**

There was something to be said for holding Mark Lee’s hand. Donghyuck wasn’t able to put the feeling into words. He just knew that he fucking loved it. 

The rapper had disturbingly normal hands, fingers just a little longer than usual. If you asked Donghyuck, he would describe them as slender, almost delicate looking. Despite that, Mark had a strong grip, a reassuring touch. Donghyuck would suggest the healing powers of holding Mark’s hand to anyone. Well, maybe he wouldn’t. He liked have exclusive access to rapper. 

“Do you want anything?” Donghyuck asked sweetly, batting his eyelashes at Mark and rocking their held hands between them. 

“Do you want anything, _hyung_ ,” Mark corrected. 

“Oh, I’m sorry,” Donghyuck gushed mockingly, smile twisting unprettily. “Do you want anything, oppa?” 

Of all the (many) blushes Donghyuck had seen gracing the face of Mark Lee, that was one of the most dramatic. The rapper’s cheeks burned a deep red and he ducked his head, choking on his spit and attempting to pull his (glorious) hand away from Donghyuck’s. 

Donghyuck was happy to see the hint of a camera flash in his periphery. Turning to see a shocked Jeno, the dream member holding his phone out in front of him. Thankfully for Donghyuck, Jeno dashed round the corner before Mark could see him. 

**(dreaming)**

**Jen:** im yelling 

**Jen:** [image attached] 

**Jen:** [image attached] 

**Jen:** they were at the vending machine and hyuck called mark OPPA

**MightyMaknae:** omggggggdfjsak

**TenoutofTen:** we are living amongst a menagerie of homosexuality everyone

**JohnnyBoy:** we can call it now right? lucas is gonna win?

**MotherToMany:** nah this could all be a joke 

**MotherToMany:** we need more evidence 

**Jen:** i saw it with mine own eyes!!!

**TY:** gonna be honest I'm just so proud of my sons rn

**(dreaming)**

 

“Are you insane?” Mark asked, eyes burning with disbelief and outrage. 

“Oh, come on, hyung,” Donghyuck whined. “We are fake dating! What did you expect?” 

“Sharing clothes is one thing,” the rapper explained. “I’m not doing this,” he said resolutely, avoiding eye contact with Donghyuck as if he was afraid the singer might be able to hypnotise him into agreeing. 

“It’s not a big deal,” Donghyuck begged. “It’s just a kiss.”

“I’m not doing it.” 

“Hyung~” the younger drew out the syllables of the word, making it sound pleading. Mark was bright red and Donghyuck was using all of his mental strength in efforts not to laugh at the older boy. He loved embarrassing Mark and seeing the rapper look so flustered made Donghyuck want to smile immediately. He restrained himself only out of loyalty to the plan. He needed Mark to agree to this and laughing at him definitely wouldn’t help him on that front. Donghyuck wasn’t sure why, but whenever he laughed in front of Mark, it seemed to put the elder in a terrible mood. Maybe he just looked especially ugly that way? 

“No, Donghyuck-ah,” Mark repeated his refusal, using Donghyuck’s name to portray some kind of definitive ending to the argument. It might have been a successful tactic if Donghyuck wasn’t Donghyuck. Unfortunately for Mark, Donghyuck always gets what he wants. 

“I want you to kiss me,” Donghyuck said, changing tactics. 

“Wh-I, uh,” Mark’s eyes widened as he spluttered. He looked at a loss for words for several moments before he looked toward his feet, frowning deeply. “No you don’t,” he said, finally. There was a serious edge to his tone that made Donghyuck feel icy all over. It almost sounded like…he was disappointed? 

“Oh,” he gasped, completely thrown off by Mark’s dismissal. Did Mark want to kiss him? Why would Mark want to kiss him? And if he did, then why act so against the idea? 

“Can’t we just tell them we know, they are already practically convinced just from the last week so…” Mark trailed off, rubbing a hand through his hair frustratedly. He looked small and scared and Donghyuck felt something rare. He felt guilt. 

“I’m sorry,” he said simply. Donghyuck didn’t consider himself to make mistakes very often, but he owned up to them when he did. “I shouldn’t be pressuring you into a kiss just for the sake of some joke, I didn’t realise it would mean something like that to you.” Donghyuck stepped closer the elder, placing a hand on his shoulder. Mark looked up at him and his eyes made Donghyuck’s throat feel a little like it was being stuffed with cotton wool. 

“It’s okay,” Mark muttered. 

“We should probably just tell them, hmm?” Donghyuck mused. He could see that their little deception was coming to an end. It was an inevitable one. Donghyuck was going to miss holding Mark’s hand. 

“Yeah, I mean I still can’t believe they thought we liked each other,” Mark chuckled and he sounded…fake. Donghyuck could hear it in the rapper’s syllables, the slips of tongue when he tripped on the words. He could believe it. 

“Yeah,” Donghyuck managed to agree, still reeling from the realisation. He was going to miss seeing Mark in his clothes. 

“The clothes were kind of nice at least, maybe I should buy more designer.” 

“Yeah,” Donghyuck repeated, not really listening to Mark anymore. His mind was a mess. Mark could see them together. The two of them. A couple. 

Mark looked lost for words. He counted on Donghyuck to keep conversation, needed the boy’s rambling speech to fill his own silence. In the awkwardness that settled over them, Mark blushed. It hit Donghyuck in the gut to think how much he liked making Mark blush like that. The boy was so shy and awkward, eager and reserved all at once, but Donghyuck liked that about him. 

“So we should go tell them now? I mean, I feel a little bad for lying in the first place, even if they did bet on us which I don’t like-“ Mark kept saying words, the rambling washing over Donghyuck steadily. 

“I do want to,” the singer said almost unintentionally, interrupting Mark’s babble. 

“What?” he snapped, eyeing Donghyuck disbelievingly. Donghyuck hated how much hope he could see shining in Mark’s face. How hadn’t he seen it before? When Mark looked at him, his heart felt like a hyperactive seal having an epileptic fit. The rapper had always seemed annoyed by him, only going along with his dongseang because Donghyuck never gave him much of a choice. But here he was, giving Donghyuck the very definition of heart-eyes and how the fuck could he have missed this? 

“I want you to kiss me,” he repeated. 

Mark looked at him consideringly, eyes bright. He took a tentative step toward Donghyuck before shaking his head, looking like he was internally chanting some self-deprecating bullshit in his head. 

“That’s not nice, Donghyuck,” Mark muttered, turning to leave. 

Before he could, Donghyuck was gripping his wrist tightly and pulled him back. The singer was wondering when his life had become some shitty, cable drama. He didn’t think he minded though, not when he rocked forward to press his lips to Mark’s. 

“Mmph!” Mark squeaked into the younger’s mouth. If Donghyuck wasn’t currently busy screaming (incredibly gay screams) at the feeling of kissing Mark, he would have thought the noise was adorable as fuck. 

The kiss wasn’t deep, rather short and sweet, a peck of lips that stirred up a storm of butterflies in Donghyuck’s stomach. If he thought holding Mark’s hand was revolutionary, then kissing him really took the cake. 

“You like me,” Donghyuck said softly, unable to keep from smiling. Romantic revelations aside, Donghyuck never missed a chance to gloat. 

“Took you long enough to notice,” Mark smiled back. 

Donghyuck didn’t hesitate to reattach their lips. 

**(dreaming)**

“Everybody! I, the great Haechan, have an announcement to make!” 

Donghyuck was stood on top of the dining table of 127’s dorm. He bellowed the words, commanding the attention of the room and making Mark look deeply traumatised. Behind the usual irritation however, Donghyuck could see the fondness that he’d always missed before. In the couple days since their kiss, Donghyuck had realised that their lives didn’t change all that much. Considering he was oblivious of his own feelings until very recently, it was incredible just how obvious Donghyuck had been. It was no wonder the hyungs had bet on it. 

“I’m here to officially state that I’m off the market,” he yelled, hiccupping on the words. “This idiot,” he said, gesturing to a flushing Mark, “has claimed the great pleasure of being my boyfriend,” Donghyuck explained. He stumbled slightly, the members blurring in his vision for a second. There was a distinct possibility that Donghyuck was drunk. 

“Everybody knows!” Jungwoo heckled as Lucas yelped in excitement beside him. 

“I won!” he said happily and everyone rushed to shush him, eyeing Donghyuck and Mark. As if suddenly realising his mistake, Lucas slapped a hand over his mouth dramatically. 

“Get down now?” Mark asked quietly, holding out a sweater-paw covered hand for Donghyuck. He was wearing an old hoodie that Donghyuck often wore in the dorm. It was ratty, old and bobbly, but Mark said it smelt nice. 

Donghyuck didn’t reply, although allowed Mark to support his weight as he manoeuvred his way off the table. He was getting a little dizzy. Mark’s body felt good to lean against. 

“Well, that wasn’t too bad,” Mark sighed, seeming to not agree with his own words. 

“Hyung is so cute, love making you blush,” Donghyuck whispered into the elder’s neck. 

“Shut up,” Mark dismissed, face turning even redder with the praise. 

Everyone had gone back to their conversations, not paying them much attention. Well, everyone but their oldest members. When Donghyuck pulled his head from the hollow of Mark’s collarbone, he saw Taeyong, Doyoung and Jaehyun watching them closely. They looked like parents, faces filled with varying degrees of pride, disgust and concern. 

“You think one of them is gonna try and tell us about the birds and bees?” Donghyuck wondered aloud and Mark groaned. 

“As long at it’s not Taeyongie hyung.” 

“Ha,” Donghyuck choked, snickering at the idea of their timid and awkward leader trying to teach he and Mark about condoms. 

Mark leaned in close, breath fanning against the skin of Donghyuck’s neck, wrapping his arms around the singer from behind. 

“They keep looking,” he grumbled. 

“Let’s give them something to look at then,” Donghyuck said, spinning in the rapper’s arms and kissing him quickly. Despite his shyness, Mark sank into the touch. 

“I think I’m going to need therapy after seeing that,” Donghyuck heard Chenle say once they broke their kiss. The chinese boy squawked in fear when Donghyuck took off to chase him, raising a fist threateningly. 

Donghyuck had to congratulate himself. His plans were incredible. Not only did he get himself a cute boyfriend, he also got his precious revenge on Chenle. 

It was a good thing his members were ridiculous, nosy gossips who thought it interesting to bet money on the romantic exploits of those around them. Without that group chat, Donghyuck might never have gotten to kiss Mark Lee. That wasn’t something he wanted to give up anytime soon.

Donghyuck always gets what he wants, especially where Mark Lee is concerned.

**Author's Note:**

> hoo boy so this was a thing. i hope this could make you laugh or smile even tho its pretty shitty. 
> 
> markhyuck has been keeping me up at night so i had to write this 
> 
> oh btw anyone not mentioned in the chat is "too busy to care about dumb shit to do with mark and donghyuck'. jaemin, jungwoo, kun and winwin are too busy being their incredible selves lmao.


End file.
